Everything goes wrong
by snowflake9856
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is the most popular girl in Fairy Tail Academy. She thought nothing could go wrong, She had a loving boyfriend and caring besties! But what happens when she bumps into a guy with PINK hair! Then she finds out her boyfriend cheats on her! Will the pink hair idiot come comfort her or will love blossom between them? LoLu furst. Un-Complete
1. Chapter 1

I **think I like this story better ^u^ sorry for grammar and mistakes e.e Oh and this story is gonna be different from Fairy Tail, the characters are gonna be a bit different. Oh and NaLu fans, read this story till the end just because there's LoLu (Loke x Lucy) doesn't mean I didn't put NaLu in it. And I did cha- Said too much already.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of Fairy Tail!**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

Hi, my names Lucy Heartfilia. I'm a 16 year old girl who goes to Fairy Academy. My Father, Jude Heartfilia owns the top company in the world, Heartfilia Estate. I thought my Mother died a few years ago but really, she survived and I nor my father knew about. I found out she was coming outta a coma and coming back home! Oh, and I have a loving boyfriend named, Loke Celstial.

I'm not bragging or anything but in Fairy academy, I'm the most popular girl there. I'm not those popular girls who act mean and spoiled Im the opposite of that. I have caring friends and a rival, her name is Minerva Orland and her minions Evergreen and Flare. They hate my guts and try to out beat me to be the most popular girls in the school, but they get into trouble, _alot_!

I woke up in my warm cozy bed. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping and a blonde women standing next to my bed, WAIT! A blonde women?!

"AHHHHH!" I screamed

But I looked a little closer too see, it was my mother.

"Mother!" I cheered

"Good morning, Sweetie" she smiled

"Morning, Mother"

"Virgo is making breakfast and tell your cousin and grampa I'm back" she smiled

"Ok, mother!" I said

If you're confused, my gramps is Makarov Dreyar, my cousin is Laxus Dreayar, he's in the football team dating my friend, Mira. I went to get short jeans cut off and a lace rose shirt. I grabbed my Golden Rose IPhone and played music while I took a shower. After a few minutes I got outta the steaming shower and grabbed my fluffy towel and dried my self and put on my clothing.

I ran down past my twin brothers bed room, Sting and down the staircase. I smelled the waffles and bacon in the dinning room. I saw Sting, mother and father eating already and I saw my idiot brother stealing my waffles!

I walked to him and smiled at him and he smiled back about to eat my waffle. And then-

WHACK. I smacked him on the head

"Thank you for the waffles!" I said as I grabbed my book bag.

Sting and I was about to walk out the door until Virgo said

"Princcess! You're phone!" Virgo said handing me my phone

"Thank you, Virgo!" I said

"Hurry up sis! I wanna see Yukino!" He whined

"Quit you're whing" I said

I put my phone in my back pocket and shut the door. Me and Sting raced to school, again. Once we got to the gate we saw our friends. Levy-Chan, my best friend who likes to read books, Juvia, who thinks I like Gray but I have Loke, Gray, who cares about me like a sister and is on the football team, Erza, student council president, Jellal, like a cousin to me and is on the football team as well and finally Gajeel, he acts tough but when he's around his girlfriend, Levy-Chan, he acts soft.

I felt someone hugging me from behind and kissed me on my cheek. I turned around too see my ginger hair boyfriend

"Milady" he said as he bowed down and kissed me hand

I giggled and jumped into his arms

"My Prince Charming! Are you here to give me my kiss?" I asked innocently

"Of course, milady" he said planting his soft lips onto mine.i

"Get a room would ya?!" Gajeel shouted annoyed

We stopped kissing and I glared at him

"Mmhmm, so you and Levy get to kiss at lunch with us watching and I can't kiss my boyfriend?" I said sassy

"Yea, pretty much" he said

I gave him a death glare and smacked him right on the head with my binder that I grabbed out.

"Hmph!"

Once the bell rang me, Levy-Chan, Loke, Gray and Juvia walked to our home room while Erza, Gajeel, Yukino and Sting walked too their home room. Once we got there we sat at our desks, which was next to each other. Loke was on the right of me, Levy-Chan was on the left, Juvia obviously sat next to Gray, who sat next too Loke.

Laxus walked in holding Mira's hand and he walked straight too me. His friends were behind him smirking at me and licked their lips.

"Hi, Laxus" I smiled

"Yo, Erm, Gramps wants you too his office. Let's go" He said

"U-Uh.. Ok?"

Laxus kissed Mira and left with me. Minerva and her minions smirked. Minerva put out her foot and I tripped over it until I felt a muscular arm catch me. I looked up too see him with a scarf and PINK HAIR?!

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned

"Y-Yea..." I said staring into his onyx eyes

I got out of his arms and stared at Loke, He looked angry at him.

"My names Natsu Dragneel!" He grinned

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia" I smiled "This is my cousin, Laxus Dreyar"

"Yo. You look like you've played football before, You gonna join?" He asked

"I have, at my old school I was captain" He said proud

"Oh! How about you go to the field after school? Theirs football practice and you could ask the coach for try outs" I said

"I think I'll do it" he said

"ok let's go" Laxus said taking my hand

We ran in the hallways too Gramps.

"Hiya!" I said

"Sit down brats" He demanded "A new student named, Natsu Dragneel is in you're home room and mostly in _you're_ class" he said pointing at me

"We met him today" I said

"Ok, Good. He told me he has childhood friends here who are Erza and Gray. And make sure Gray and Natsu don't fight" he said

"Yes, Sir!" I said "Oh! Mother is alive!" I added

They stared at me with a blank reaction

I sighed "She was in a coma for a few years but came out of the coma! She wants **you** two,too come over tonight, idiots!"

"Ohhh" they said

me and Laxus walked back to class and sat in our seat as Gildarts-Sensei walked in

 **Time Skip too lunch**

As I walked into the he loud cafeteria I saw my table. My friend were waiting for me already. I walked to the table and put my lunch down. I was looking around for Loke.

"Hey Sting? can you find Loke for me?" I asked

"Fine" he sighed

I say down and then I heard Juvia scream

"GRAY-SAMA~"

I turned around to see Gray bringing Natsu too our tables. I heard boys glare at Natsu and girls saying how cute he was.

"Hi Gray and Natsu" I said

"Hey Lucy" Gray said

"Love-Rival" Juvia glared at me

A sweat went down my cheek "I-I don't even like Gray! He's like a brother too me"

"Oi, Luce!" Natsu said

"L-Luce?!" I asked puzzled

"nickname" he chuckled

"O-Oh, Yes?"

"Do you know someone named Wendy?" He asked

"Yea, she's really ni-"

i got cut off once I heard the cafeteria door get kicked open. It was Sting dragging Loke and L-Lisanna?! Once Sting got to our table he was angry, very angry.

"I got this player kissing Lisanna" he said dropping Loke on the hard ground and Lisanna

"..."

"B-Babe! You know I would never do that!" He shuttered

"Oh, really, Loke?!" Sting said pulling out his phone

 **The video**

 _"When are you dumping that ugly blonde?!" Lisanna whined_

 _"If I dump her I can't be popular anymore! And once I gain more popularity we will dump her!"_

 _"Very smart! That's why your my babe!" She said kissing him_

 **End of video**

My heart shattered to a million pieces. I felt a tear falling. I cant believe he played me like that! I grabbed my tray and slammed it on the table. The whole cafeteria looked at me

"Now that I have you're attention. Loke Celstial, Has been cheating on me!"

The whole cafeteria was shocked and thought that he actually loved me.

"He was cheating on me just for the popularity and said once he gains more popularity he will dump me"

Juvia was mad, she doesn't like people cheating on other. That's when she stood up walked too Lisanna and grabbed her collar

"Juvia doesn't like Lisanna messing with Lucy-San!" She screamed

Mira stared at her sister shocked. She didn't like how she had a sister who knew about Loke cheating. Lisanna ran out of the cafeteria with Loke. I put my head down on the table disappointed until I felt a warm arm wrapping around me

"It's ok, Luce"

I looked to see it was Natsu.

"How? He cheated on me"

"He is stupid enough too hurt you, Luce, you can do better than him" he grinned

I just sighed

"Look Luce this happened to me before, my friend once told me too thank the person who broke you're heart so now you can find someone better than who broke your heart!"

"Your right, Natsu! I can do better! Thank you!" I said. I kissed him on the cheek and then the bell rang. I ran to class but stopped and turned around too Natsu and he was blushing and shocked. Gray laughed at him and he punched Gray which made me giggle.

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

I was shocked too see Lisanna and she saw me. I looked away thinking _'How_ _could you do that?!_ ' Once they ran out, Luce out her head on the table. I couldn't let her be sad forever so I wrapped my arm around her.

"It's ok, Luce" I said

She lifted her head and looked at me

"How? He cheated on me" she said sad

"He is stupid enough to to hurt you, Luce, you can do better than him" I grinned

She sighed. My grin became a frown

"Look Luce, this happened to me before, my friend once told me too thank the person who broke you're heart so now you can find someone better than who broke your heart" I told her

She smiled "Your right, Natsu! I can do better! Thank you!" She said and then she kissed me on the cheek which made me shock and blushed. I think I started to fall for her.. Gray came to me and poked me

"HAHAHA! Flame head you got kissed by Lucy!" Gray said laughing

Then I punched him

"Oh Shut up, ice Princcess, You got Juvia for a stalker!"

"YOU WANT TO GO FLAME BREATH?!"

"LETS GO STRIPPER!"

I was about to throw a punch until Erza said

"Are you guys fighting _again?!"_

"N-No.. W-were best friends!" We both said

"Ok, good"

 **After school. Football/Cheerleading practice Lucy's P.O.V**

Me, Levy-Chan, Juvia walked to the girls locker room too change into our cheerleading outfits.

"So you kissed Natsu?!" Levy-Chan and Juvia shouted

"Shhhh, And yes"

"Juvia is proud of Lucy-San" Juvia smiled

We finished changing. Once we got out too the hot and sunny weather than I felt someone pick me up

"L-Loke?!" I said in horror

 **Sorry NaLu fans! It had to be LoLu in the beginning please don't kill me D:. I hope you liked this first chapter! Don't forget too R &R! **

**~Snowflake9856**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hate being paranoid e.e**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

"L-Loke?!" I shouted

"Hi, babe" he smiled

"LET ME GO" I shouted

"But I'm your boyfriend" he whined

Juvia smacked him on the head

"Lucy-San says let go, _let. Go."_

Loke let me down and I saw Natsu trying out for the football team. I thought _'Wow he's really good, he might he replace the team captain!'_ Then I saw Lisanna shouting for Natsu

Juvia, Levy and I went to the rest of the cheerleaders

"Hi Lucy!" Blossom said

"Hi Juvia and Levy" Ruby said

"Hey" we said

Coach Bisca came out and started to talk to us about the cheer. We first practiced our "Hello" Cheer.

"Ok, during the time break of the game we run out and do our cheer. During the cheer everybody except Lucy, Lisanna and Levy back away to the side cheering while Lucy goes to the right, Lisanna goes to the left and Levy in the middle come running doing front flips" She explained

We all nodded. Lisanna, Levy and I practiced what we were told to do for the game. We were still practicing while the football team was done practicing.

 **30 minutes later...**

"That's all for today girls! Go get changed!" Couch Bisca shouted

We all went into the locker rooms and too our lockers and took out our clothing

"Juvia, I saw Gray staring at you" I told her

"GRAY-SAMA STARED AT JUVIA?!" Juvia started to freak out

Me and Levy giggled

After we were done changing Gray, Gajeel, Laxus and Natsu was waiting for us. Lisanna was clinging onto Natsu's arms which made me a bit jealous. Wait, i'm jealous?! Am I growing feelings for Natsu?! No, that can't be.

"Lucy? LUCY!" Laxus said making me back to reality

"Uh. Oh, Yes?"

"Lets go?" He asked

"Y-Yea, Lets go.." I said

I was about to hope into Laxu's car until I heard someone call out

"LUCE"

I turned around to see Natsu.

"Hi, Natsu" I smiled

"I'm the new football captain!" He said

"Congrats! I'll talk to you tomorrow I really have to go!" I said in a rush

He waved and walked away. Once i got into the car Laxus was smirking

"W-What's with that face?" I asked nervously

"You like, Natsu" Laxus smirked

I smacked him on the head "N-No, I don't!" I shouted

He rubbed his head "Sure"

 **Heartfilia estate**

We got out of the car and saw Ms. Spetto sweeping the grounds.

"Hi Ms. Spetto! I'm home!" I shouted to get her attention

She looked up and a smile grew on her face

"Lucy! Oh, and I see Laxus is here" She smiled at us

We walked into my home and saw mama and Father talking to Gramps

"Oh, Sweetheart! You're home! And hi Laxus" Mama said giving a warm smile

"Hi mama"

"Yo, Aunt Layla and Uncle Jude" Laxus said

"Dinner is starting at 7:30! Don't be late" Father said

"Alright, we'll be in Lucy's room"

"Wait what?!"

Next thing I knew Laxus was dragging me to my room.

"W-What are you doing, Laxus?!" I shouted at him

"Well, you see... It has to do with Loke" He said "Well you seee..."

"Just get to the damn point Laxus!" I said

"Loke gave a threat to Natsu" Laxus said

"What did he say?" I asked very concerned

"Loke said If Natsu doesn't stay away from you he will find his 13 year old little sister and kidnap her" Laxus said

"When I find Loke i'm going to kill him!" I shouted in anger

I was so mad I could pop a football right now!

"Calm down, Lucy!" Laxus said worried

"No! He is going to kidnap a 13 year old! I'm telling Gramps!" I shouted

I slammed my door and ran downstairs

"Sweat heart are you ok?!" Mama asked

"No! Loke Celestial said he will kidnap Natsu Dragneel's 13 year old sister!" I said

"Loke? But Loke is one of the best students" Gramps said

"But he wants to kidnap a 13 year old, Gramps!" I shouted

"We see a few days and i'll ask Natsu since his mother said he doesn't lie"

I went back upstairs mad that they didn't suspend Loke or even expel him! I opened my door to see a Laxus shocked. It was 3:35, Laxus and I heard rocks being thrown at my balcony window. I went over to open it and saw a Natsu with his white scarf, I wondered why he had a scarf around his neck even though it's September it pretty hot in Magnolia.

"Natsu! How did you find where I live?!" I said shocked

"I asked Levy?" He answered

"Ok.. But what do you want?" I asked

"Stripper, Juvia, Erza, Gajeel, Levy and I are going to the Carnival this week, We wanted to know if you're going?" He asked

"Um.. Sure, I guess?"

"Ok, Luce! See ya tomorrow!" He said running to the gates and out

Sometimes I feel like he's stalking me.

"Oi, Lucy, Who was that?" Laxus asked

"N-Natsu" I told him

"You're bbbbboyfriend" He smirked

I found a book and threw it at him

"Shut it" I demanded

 **Dinner**

Sting ran down stairs right when Mama, Father, Gramps, Laxus and I were about to sit down

"Sorry i'm late. My friends wouldn't stop texting me" He explained

He sat down. Everybody went to eat until father said

"So how was school?" Father asked

"It was interesting" I said using my fork and picking up a piece of steak

"Laxus?"

"Eh, Normal. School, homework and football practice" Laxus said with no emotion

Mama, Father and Gramps talked about adult stuff which me and Laxus didn't care about.

"Lucy, Aren't you friends with Rogue?" Laxus whispered

"Who?" I whispered back

"Rogue Cheney, From Saber Tooth Academy" He said

"Oh, Yeah. He's my friend" I told him

"I heard he got feelings for you" Laxus smirk

I was about to slap him until I saw mama's eyes saying _'Don't do it'_ so I didn't. Now that Laxus mentioned it, when Rogue and I were younger he smiled around me and not around any other girls _but_ me. I think I liked him when we were younger but then my feelings faded away.. But I heard he got hots for someone else.

 **Tomorrow (Wow im seriously lazy XD)**

I got up, it was a bit cold, It was pouring outside. I decided to wear my white and blue ruffle dress with white and blue ruffles on my arm and white leggings. I went down stairs and Sting wasn't there? I sat down to eat my bagel and eggs and Sting finally came down.

"Morning" He yawned

"Morning" I said

I looked at my phone too see we were about to be late

"Sting! We're gonna be late! Lets go! Now!" I shouted grabbing my book bag

Sting had his bagel in his mouth and we ran out the door through the garden and off to the sidewalks and too school. Luckily we made it in time.

"Hi Yukino!" I said hugging her

"Hi! And Hi Sting~" She said planting a kiss on him

I felt kind of lonely after what Loke did, Which reminds me. Loke was here.

"Princess!" He shouted

I stared at him, I wanted to punch him so badly. That's until Mira came up to him

"Stay away from Lucy if you know whats better, Loke" Mira seriously said

"How 'bout no!" He talked back

I was shocked. He talked back to Mira, Mira the one who gets scary when she demands something. Loke was about to kiss me until

"I said stay away from her!" She shouted which made the whole court yard look at us

Loke slapped Mira.

"Mira! Are you ok?!" I said shocked

"Y-yea.."

I was pissed. Loke did not just do that!

"LUCY KICK!" I shouted

And I kicked him, he went flying all the way to the gate

"Hmph!"

"Never mess with Luce"

I turned around to see Natsu, Gajeel and Gray shocked. Erza looked proud at me, Levy was just reading her book and Juvia, Juvia was clinging onto Gray's arm.

"O-Oh.. Hey guys..." I said with a nervous smile

"Yo, Luce" Natsu grinned

"Natsuu~" I heard someone call out

It was Lisanna..

"H-Hey L-Lisanna..." He said nervously

* * *

"LUCY KICK" Lucy shouted

She kicked Loke, He went all the way to the school's gate.

"Never mess with Luce" I said

She turned around to see Gajeel, Gray and i shocked at her.

"O-Oh.. Hey Guys..." She said nervously

"Yo, Luce" I grinned at her

Lucy was wearing a nice outfit I thought to myself. I went back to reality when someone called me, It was Lisanna

"H-Hey L-Lisanna" I said a bit nervous

"Natsu~ Why don't you hang with _my_ friends" She said

"Because I want to hang with my friends?" I answered

"Hey, Natsu? What time are we all meeting at the carnival?" Erza asked

"6:30 in case someone comes late then we grab a snack and leave at 7" I said

"Got it" Erza said

"Natsu! Why didn't you invite your _childhood_ friend?" Lisanna whined

I don't lie hurting someone but I really wanted to hang out with Luce and I know Lisanna will be clinging onto me the _whole_ time we're there! So I guess i'll have to say yes.

"I was gonna ask you today!" I lied

"Awesome! I'll come and bring, Flare and Evergreen!" She said

I thought _'Oh no.'_ Honestly I know Lisanna likes me but I like Lisanna as a _sister_ not a girlfriend. I like Luce, not Lisanna.

 **I had to end it there :( I had no other way to end it XD Sorry for the really late update! I was working on my cover and back for my new binder when i start school so i can put my planner and stuff in it. And I had to finish my book report! Another thing is I am getting braces e.e but i have 5 stages! So i have been really busy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I was working on "Im In Love With You" And then I remembered I had to write this chapter as well RIP XD**

* * *

I saw Lisanna asking Natsu why he didn't invite her to the carnival. I didn't like how Lisanna said she was gonna bring her friends as well. They hated my guts. I told Levy-Chan, Juvia, and Erza I was gonna head to class early. As I walked through crowded hallways my phone was spammed with texts by people. Once I got to homeroom I sat down and brought my phone out, I got messages from Loke, Dan, Elfman, Laxus, Max, Nab, Hibiki, Eve, Ren and, other boys of the school. They kept spamming me with texts saying _"Do u wanna go to the dance with me, Beautiful?"_ or _"Be my date to the dance?"_

I honestly didn't know what they were talking about, I texted my friend Cana, Hopefully she isn't drunk.

 **Lucy:** _Cana, do u know wat they're talking about_ .w.  
 **Cana:** _Wat do u mean_ e.e?  
 **Lucy:** _Damn boys keep blowing up my phone with texts asking me to the dance? What dance?  
_ **Cana:** _Don't ya know? School's throwing a winter dance! I hope there's booze :D  
_ **Lucy:** _Oh, A dance.. And why would this school have booze (-.-")  
_ **Cana:** _Because! Booze is greatttt! Oh, we havin' lunch usual_ place?  
 **Lucy:** _Yea, Teacher coming in, See ya at lunch!_

I was excited for dance! I want a guy that doesn't leave a girl after the dance, A guy that loves them for who they are and not for their looks. As the teacher was blabbing on about math I was doodling on my note book waiting for 3rd period then b lunch with my friends. The time passed by too 3rd period, Art. Mira was there and Lisanna..

Mira was waiting outside my classroom holding her purse backpack. She had a smile across her face

"Hey Mira!" I chirped

"Hi, Lucy" She smiled

As we walked down too class boys smirked at us. We made it through the loud, crowded hallways and sat next to each other. Lisanna was beside us with Flare..

"Hello, Class" Reedus-Sensei greeted

"Hi Reedus-Sensei!" We greeted

"We'll be doing a project with partners, I will be choosing. The project will be drawing your partners" He said

We all whined and sighed

"I will be writing the pairs"

 **Flare and Loke  
** **Lucy and Lisanna  
** **Mira and Jenny  
** **Max and Nab  
Hibiki and Angel  
Lyon and Cheria  
Millianna and Kagura  
Bisca and Alzack  
**

I stared at the board. I could not believe my eyes. I was partners with Lisanna Strauss, I did _not_ want Lisanna in my home, I know Lisanna will act kind and then mean. I just hope Laxus, Mira and Yukino don't visit the day we're working on the project or... I could ask for a different partner!

"Reedus-Sensei! Can I have a different partner?" I asked

"Im sorry Lucy, You will have to work with whoever your partnered with" He said

I sighed. I hope Lisanna will be nice to me.

"Your project will be due next Friday" Reedus-Sensei told us

I walked over to Lisanna

"I guess we'll be working together.." I said looking at her

"Great, Im with dork! We'll be working at _your_ house, I don't want some dork at my house" She sassed

I rolled my eyes

"We'll meet this Wednesday, I'll be waiting outside for you at the gate" She smiled

I nodded in respect and walked back to Mira. I sighed and layed my head on my arms

"What's wrong, Lucy?" Mira asked concerned

I sighed "Its nothing" I rose my head smiling

 **Time skip to lunch**

Cana was waiting for me outside. I said bye to Mira as she walked to meet Laxus

"Hey, Cana. Y-Your drinking water?!" I said shocked

"Nope, It's booze in a water bottle. Let's go, I don't like your fanboys surrounding us" She said dragging me

I walked in front of Cana, Once we entered the cafeteria it was a bit cold and really noisy like always. I took out my phone texting and walking everything around me was blurry while my phone wasn't. I heard Cana shouting something, I went back to the real world hearing what she was shouting

"Stop looking at Lucy's behind, you perverts!" Cana shouted

I flushed in embarrassment. I quickly walked to my table where Gray, Natsu, Gajeel, Jellal, Erza, Levy-Chan and, Juvia was

"Hey guys!" I smiled

"Hi" They all greeted

"Bunny-Girl" Gajeel smirked

Levy-Chan glared at Gajeel

"Metal-Face!" I shot back

I sat down next to Levy where Cana sat next to me. I brought my lunch out that Mrs. Spetto packed for me. She made me a panda made out of rice and seaweed, potatoes, vegetables, dumplings, water, chips, soup, tofu, strawberry mochi, kiwi mochi. Of course, Mrs. Spetto packed a lot of food... I looked up too see Natsu, Gajeel, Erza, and Jellal shocked.

I gave some food to my friend's since I know I won't be able to eat them all. While I was eating I was Loke glaring at Natsu which really annoyed me, wanting to throw something at Loke.

"Oi, Squinty eyes! Stop staring at Lucy's lunch!" Gray said to Natsu

"Sorry im hungry, Droopy eyes!" He said back

"Flame brain!"

"Ice-Princess!"

"Flame Breath!"

"Popsicle Princess!"

"Fiery Mo-"

I was annoyed, I found an orange under the table, I grabbed it and threw it at Gray

"What the... Who's the fag who threw it at me?!" Gray roared

I looked at him "Excuse me?!"

"O-Oh.. I-Im sory Lucy!" He squeaked

"That's what I thought"

We had a quite lunch for a while. Lisanna came over and broke the silence.

"Natshuu~~"

"Hey Lisanna" He smiled frown

"So.. Lu-Chan, Did you read the new book, 5th wave" Levy asked

"Yes! I loved it!" I smiled

The 5th wave was one of my favorite book _and_ movie!

"Hahaha! Lucy is a bookworm!" Lisanna laughed at me

"At least Bunny-Girl is smarter than you, Lisanna" Gajeel cracked up

We looked at Gajeel

"What, It's kinda true" He said pushing the chair back

Cana burst out laughing as well as Gray and Juvia

"Hmph! Whatever" She rolled her eyes "So, Natsu, Are you going to pick me up" She smirked

"We changed plans and we're going to look at Magnolia's Rainbow Sakura once school ends, then too the carnival" Natsu explained

"Oh, Um.. ok" Lisanna said disappointed

The bell rang. Back to 3rd period. I said bye to my friends and left to Art. I sat next to Mira

"Laxus asked me to the dance" She said excited

"That's great!"

"Oh. My. Gosh! What should I wear? What if I trip? What if I-"

"No, What if's Mira! It's suppose to be the time of your life! It should be like prom! Don't worry, he will like anything you wear" I supported her

"That's right! I shall take Levy, Erza, Juvia and you shopping!"

"Wait, No, no, no! I don't even have a date" I said with a sweatdrop

"Don't worry! You _are_ the most popular girl in F.T.A! Anybody will ask you" She smiled

"yea.." I sighed

I only _want_ Natsu. Natsu is the one I love. But he'll just pick Lisanna, They _are_ childhood friends. reedus-Sensei came in and started to talk about art cultures and stuff. I was just thinking about the dance.

 **Screw School! Lets magically skip to end of school xD**

I ran straight to my locker and grabbed my belongings and put them in my backpack. I ran straight to the gate waiting for Levy-Chan, Erza and Juvia. Once they finally got here we walked to the Sakura Tree and sat down. Levy-Chan sat next to me, Erza sat with Juvia. Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and Jellal came after us.

"Oi, Bunny-Girl!" Gajeel shouted

I turned around to see Gajeel

"Hey Metal-Face!" I smiled and went back to my book

Natsu planted his self next to me and Gajel sat next to Levy, Jellal sat with Erza and Gray sat with Juvia.

"What'cha reading, Luce?" Natsu Asked

"Im reading a book about a dragon protecting a princess" I said

"Sounds cool" He said grinning

We waited a few minutes for the sky to darken a bit. The Sakura Tree started to glow rainbow. I realized that Lisanna and her friends hasn't come! The wind started to blow, It was a bit cold at night now, I looked at Levy and Gajeel wrapped his arm around her, Jellal gave Erza a sweater and Gray gave Juvia his jacket. I started to shiver as it became a tad darker.

I felt something warm around my body and it was Natsu's football jacket. I looked at him confused.

"You looked cold" He said

I didn't know I was showing how cold I was.. The tree was glowing, It was beautiful. I was admiring the tree until I heard a voice, actually 3 voices.

"Natsu~" The first voice

"Gray~" The second

"Jellal~" The third

Juvia, Erza, Levy and I turned around to see Lisanna, Flare and Evergreen.. Lisanna, Flare and Evergreen was wearing the same clothes but different colors. Lisanna sat next to Natsu, Flare sat with Jellal and Evergreen sat with Gray.

"Natsu, When do we go to the carnival?" Lisanna whined

"In 5 minutes" He said

"Can we ride the love ride" Lisanna asked

"Erm.. I dunno"

"How about the Ferris-"

"Will you shut up! Jeez, I can't even watch the Sakura Tree with your complaining" Gajeel snapped

"Shut up, Gajeel!" Lisanna shot back

"Is it that time of the month?" He smirked

"No! Shut-"

"Both of you shut up!" Erza yelled

Me and Levy started to giggle

 **At The Carnival X3**

"Ok, We can split up but we go to the ferris wheel at 8" Erza said

And of course, Lisanna had to tag along with me and Natsu. I was really annoyed at her clinging onto Natsu.

"Hey Natsu! Let's go to Drop Tower" I suggested

"Sure" He said giving me a goofy grin

"But Natsu! I hate the Drop Tower" She whined "I thought you said we were going to the love ride?!"

"But-"

"It's ok Natsu, You guys go. I'll just go alone" I said giving a fake smile

I walked off to the Drop Tower. As I waited in line I saw a guy with long black hair. He looked like Rogue. I tapped on his shoulder

"Excuse me? Are you Rogue?" I asked

"Yea.. Who are you?" he asked

I looked at his red eyes

"I'm Lucy" I smiled

"L-Lucy?! The Lucy Heartfilia?!" He chocked

"Calm down!" I laughed silently

"Haha, Sorry, I really missed you and Sting at Saber"

We got out of the line and off to get snow cones. Once we got our snow cones we sat down

"So, How's Fairy Tail treating you?" He asked

"Ehh.. My boyfriend, Loke, Cheated on me" I said

"Always knew Loke was one of those play boys" Rogue said

"Hahaha, I should listen to you more often then" I joked "How's Minerva?"

"Minerva misses you at Saber, She said if I ever dated you and broke your heart she'd kill me" He said with a sweat drop

"Yep, That's Minerva for sure" I laughed

We talked for hours! I had to go once it struck 8

"I have to go Rogue" I said sadly

"Aww, Catch up next time?" He asked

"Sure, Just text me" I smiled

I waved goodbye and went straight to the Ferris Wheel. I saw Erza, Jellal, Levy, Gajeel, Gray, Juvia and Flare

"Your on time, Lucy! Where's Natsu and Lisanna?" Erza asked

"They left to go on the love ride" I said

"Oh, Well they're late" Erza said a bit angry

We waited for 5 minutes for them to arrive and they finally made it.

"Where were you guys?!" Gray shouted

"Sorry Stripper. Lisanna wanted to grab a snack" Natsu said

"Ok, so I decided the groups for you guys!" Erza smiled

"How many seats?" Levy asked

"Two" Erza said "The groups are, Levy and Gajeel, Flare and Lisanna, Me and Jellal, Lucy and Natsu and finally Juvia and Gray"

We waited for our turn and got in, Once it started Natsu stared at me. I looked into his Onyx eyes.

"Hey Luce? I have a question"

"What is it?" I asked

"I like this girl, I don't know how to ask her to the winter dance" He asked

I bet it was Lisanna, But I have to be a supportive friend

"Hmm, You should get her favorite flowers make a card asking her to go to the dance with you" I smiled

"That's a great idea! But what if she rejects me?" He asked

"Well, Just be happy" I told him

"Why would you be happy if you get rejected?!" He asked shocked

"Because, They lost someone who loved them dearly, And you'll find someone who will love you as much as they love you" I said with my signature smiled

"Your so smart Luce!" He laughed

"T-Thanks" I stuttered

Once the ride end we all went our separate ways.

 **AND DONE! This is shorter than I expected xD Well, i did skip loads of stuff but you know xD Don't forget to R &R**


End file.
